


Skrrt Pull Up In The Coupe Beep Beep

by Purpleboocake



Series: Boogyu (Seungkwan x Mingyu) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Domestic Boogyu? yeah kinda, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Kinda predictable honestly, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Protective and Worried Kim Mingyu, READ NOTES, Understanding and Reassuring Boo Seungkwan, Very very very mild cursing, ignore the title it was all i could think of lol, lapslock, protect them both :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleboocake/pseuds/Purpleboocake
Summary: seungkwan's eyes widened and swallowed the bit of sandwich in his mouth quickly. "oh my god i almost forgot, i'm going to be graduating tomorrow!" mingyu smiled with his eyes as he finished chewing his food. "what will you be doing for the 'final test' ? you've only been on back-ways and busy streets so far right?" mingyu asked seungkwan."yes i have, but cheol hyung decided for my 'final' i should go on a highway! it's a route he planned a couple days ago but he only just told me today. you see, we go-" seungkwan was interrupted by mingyu choking on a piece of his sandwich."gyu are you okay?!" seungkwan got up from his chair and slapped mingyu harshly on the back. he started coughing violently but stopped after seungkwan got him a glass of water. "a- a highway??"ormingyu worries about seungkwan's final driving test T^T
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Boogyu (Seungkwan x Mingyu) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Skrrt Pull Up In The Coupe Beep Beep

**Author's Note:**

> i put graphic depictions of violence on this fic because i don't know if people would get triggered by what i wrote.
> 
> the potential triggers are Car Crashes and A Dead Body Being Alluded/Almost Revealed (idk if that's actually a trigger, just felt like i should put that there).
> 
> i think that's it! i would tell you to skip these parts but they're a pretty big part of the fic and i don't think people would understand it if those parts were skipped, so please don't read this if that bothers you. your health is important <3
> 
> pls tell me in the comments if something needs to be corrected ^^

'i want nobody nobody but you~ ugh- why'd he have to play that in the car yesterday.. i want nobody nobody-'

mingyu sang softly as he made grilled cheese on the stove, waiting for seungkwan to bust through the front door telling him the results of his test.

seungkwan has been taking driving lessons for the past few weeks since he claimed he couldn't have mingyu driving him everywhere all the time, but if mingyu was being honest, he didn't mind a single bit ("it's inconvenient for you!" "no it's not, i love driving you places~" "kim mingyu-" "okay okay.."). besides the fact that mingyu likes to take seungkwan wherever he needs, he's also extremely worried for him.

the first time seungkwan tried to drive mingyu's car, he could barely pull out of the driveway. the second time he tried he did actually manage to get out of the driveway, but every time he changed gears he was grinding them, which was bad. now seungkwan is making massive progress with his driving instructor seungcheol, now a very close a father figure/best friend to both men, but the progress is the thing mingyu is worried about.

mingyu cares a lot for seungkwan, and would do anything to protect him from harms way. hell, the few times his ankle was injured mingyu felt terrible, and stayed up for nights on end just to make sure seungkwan didn't lay on it wrong in his sleep- but driving is very different from injury.

with an injury, the person has already been through the accident that caused said injury.

but with driving, you'd never know if a person got hurt unless a doctor got hold of the person's phone. when you drive, anything could happen. you could have a fender bender, have an encounter with the police resulting in a hefty fine, or the worst possible outcome; a devastating crash that ends a persons life or a person has a life changing injury, i.e losing a limb or losing movement in a limb.

this is what mingyu is afraid of. his seungkwannie ending up in a crash, with him having no knowledge of where seungkwan is or even if a crash happened.

-

mingyu had just started plating the grilled cheese when he heard two familiar voices outside. 'perfect timing', he thought.

just as mingyu heard a car driving away, seungkwan opened the front door.

"gyu~ i'm home! ah is that cheese i smell?"

mingyu saw seungkwan take off his shoes and jacket, then he jogged lightly over to the kitchen to hug gyu from behind as he was setting the table. mingyu smiled brightly as he felt seungkwan squeeze him tighter. "you smell like cherries kwannie, did cheol hyung put in a new car freshener?" seungkwan laughed, letting go of mingyu and sitting in a chair opposite gyu's.

"yes he did, gyu. actually while we were outside he was talking about how much he wanted one so jeonghan hyung bought him one, a weird present but the way he spoke about it was adorable! he's a really cute hyung- mingyu don't make that face- you're cuter, i'm just saying!" seungkwan took a bite of his sandwich as mingyu giggled lightly.

seungkwan's eyes widened and swallowed the bit of sandwich in his mouth quickly. "oh my god i almost forgot, i'm going to be graduating tomorrow!" mingyu smiled with his eyes as he finished chewing his food. "what will you be doing for the 'final test' ? you've only been on back-ways and busy streets so far right?" mingyu asked seungkwan.

"yes i have, but cheol hyung decided for my 'final' i should go on a highway! it's a route he planned a couple days ago but he only just told me today. you see, we go-" seungkwan was interrupted by mingyu choking on a piece of his sandwich.

"gyu are you okay?!" seungkwan got up from his chair and slapped mingyu harshly on the back. he started coughing violently but stopped after seungkwan got him a glass of water. "a- a highway??" mingyu asked seungkwan as he was still coughing lightly.

"yes a highway-"

"but isn't it too soon? you only started two weeks ago, seungkwan."

"i know that but cheol hyung says i'm great at driving and i'm learning fast-"

"okay but a highway is full of idiots and speed-demons who blow at you for going the right speed limit."

"um, a regular road is like that, gyu."

"i'll give you that.. which road are you taking?"

"the overpass. why?"

"oh come- kwan, you aren't ready."

"yes i am!"

"seungkwan, you came home with your instructor!"

"i took his car as i always do mingyu, and you know that! why are you looking for reasons to stop me? quite frankly the faith you have in me is- is insulting!"

seungkwan started to walk off, but mingyu took his hand lightly. 

"kwannie, no- that's not what i meant-"

"then what did you mean?"

seungkwan turned back to mingyu, who stood up and grabbed both of seungkwan's hands. "i'm just worried for you, kwan. what if something happened to you? this test is dangerous i mean- an overpass? over other cars? what if you fell all the way d-"

seungkwan stopped mingyu and caressed his cheek with his now free hand. "first of all, that doesn't make me feel more confident gyu." 

mingyu chuckled lightly. "second of all, you could've just told me you were worried! i promise you i'll be fine okay? i love you too much to just leave you like that."

seungkwan pecked mingyu's lips, to which mingyu reacted with a full-on kiss. "you taste like cheese-" mingyu laughed heartily at seungkwan's words, then looked at the table. "oh right, the food is cold now.." mingyu said sadly, his lisp more prominent because of the pout he was sporting. "it's okay. we'll eat it later, i'll put them away." seungkwan took the cold plates of food and put them in the fridge.

"do you wanna watch tv?"

mingyu asked seungkwan as he headed over to the living room. "yes! let's watch a kdrama~" seungkwan snaked his hands around mingyu's waist, who was already sitting on the couch.

the two stayed in the living room watching tv while cuddling and eating snacks for the rest of the day.

-

-

mingyu and seungkwan got ready for bed and buried themselves under a few covers. mingyu hugged seungkwan from behind and smoothed down his dark brown hair as he soothingly rubbed his other hand up and down seungkwan's waist.

"mingyu?"

"yes?"

"i'll be fine."

"why'd you say that now?"

"the way you're touching me right now seems like it'll be the last time you ever touch me again."

seungkwan turned around and faced mingyu. "i'll be the big spoon tonight, my gyugyu can't stop worrying about me~" mingyu grumbled at seungkwan's overly sweet tone but turned around anyway, and let seungkwan cuddle him as they both fell asleep.

-

-

-

-

mingyu woke up with a big yawn and stretched a bit, realizing seungkwan wasn't around him anymore. 

"seungkwannie~ are you in the bathroom?"

gyu called out as he reached for his phone, noticing a pastel blue note with 'seungkwan 💙' written on the front in a darker blue on his nightstand. but before he read the note, he checked the time.

"12:17PM?! he must almost be back by now!"

mingyu exclaimed loudly, then sighed while opening the note.

~ hey gyu! you're probably wondering why i didn't wake you- the reason is i didn't want you worrying the whole time while i was gone! i hope you see this at around 11 or 12, since i'm supposed to be back at 12:30 (or 1 if the traffic is terrible ㅠㅠ) anyway i will succeed!! don't worry about me too much okay? i'll be back soon 💙 i love you mingyu! ~

mingyu smiled at the note for a while, then checked the time again; 

12:22PM.

to take his mind off of the clock, he decided to change out of his pajamas, run a hand through his hair to at least try to make it look good, and go to the living room to watch tv.

as mingyu was watching tv, he got pretty hungry, so he went to the fridge to heat up the grilled cheese from yesterday. upon opening the fridge, mingyu noticed seungkwan's plate was gone. 'ah he must've eaten it as breakfast! if he woke me up i could've made him something, that was barely half a sandwich..' mingyu mumbled as he heated up his food.

-

-

-

12:56PM.

he's not gonna lie to himself, he's pretty worried by this point. 'he said it might be 1 when he gets back.. he's okay..' mingyu kept telling himself. watching reruns of chopped was starting to get boring, so he changed channels until he found something interesting.

/today is national dog day!/

"aww!"

mingyu settled on the news because of the cute puppies that were being shown. the weather seemed pretty good throughout the week, and the cooking segment looked appetizing.

/ahh, that looks really good kun!  
and now our traffic update. dongyoung?  
yes taeyong the traffic seems to be pretty  
good around this hour! but if any of you  
plan to go on the overpass, i suggest  
you take the back-way, there seems to  
be a pretty big crash-/

mingyu felt his heart stop. "w-what?" his brain could no longer think that seungkwan was okay.

mingyu dashed out of the house, not even bothering to put a coat or shoes on as he leapt in his car, forgetting his seat-belt and continuously chanting 'no no no' under his breath. he quickly shifted gears and burned rubber as he pulled out of the driveway.

-

-

-

-

-

he's almost there, just a couple more minutes..

"what- no!"

as mingyu comes up on the overpass, all he can see is a rusty truck upside down blocking the left side of the road, some policemen, and a mangled car he knows too well is nearly hanging off of the edge of the bridge. the nausea he's been feeling ever since he got in that car is 10 times worse, and the tears threatening to fall for the entire ride finally fell.

mingyu hurried out of the car ignoring the cold and rushed to one of the policemen.

"where is he?? where is seungkwan??" mingyu talked fast, his heartbeat the only thing he could hear.

"sir you aren't supposed to be here-

"the hell i am! where is he?? just tell me he's alive please.." he was crying hysterically, screaming for seungkwan to respond if he was in the wrecked car. 

"sir the only survivor is a man named choi seungcheol. he's in our car waiting for an ambulance."

mingyu felt his knees go weak. "one survivor.." mingyu looked at the officer straight in his eyes. "where is boo seungkwan? 5'9, d-dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, slightly tan-"

the officer's eyes widened for a second. "sir, i'm afraid boo seungkwan is dead. i'm so sorry for your loss-"

"w-where is he? just tell me where he is please."

"i don't think you should see him now-"

mingyu inhaled sharply and ran to the wrecked car, ignoring the police officer yelling at him to stop, and the glass shards stabbing his feet no match for the pain in his heart. he looked in the car and he swore his entire world stopped. mingyu's breathing sped up and before long he was hyperventilating.

"no seungkwan.. n-no.." 

mingyu screamed so hard his throat felt like it was ripping apart. he got down on his knees and sobbed for what seemed like hours. he felt someone tugging at his waist, heard distantly someone telling him to get up.

"no.. let me go.."

-

-

-

"no- seungkwan!"

mingyu woke up. he felt tears falling down his face, and a cold sweat all over his body. it took him a while to figure out where he was, but once he did, his breathing slowly returned to normal.

mingyu looked around and his eyes landed on a pastel blue note with 'seungkwan 💙' written on the front, just like the dream. "wait-" mingyu threw the covers off of himself and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

he looked in the fridge, and seungkwan's plate of food was gone. he went back upstairs and read the note, the exact same thing was written just like in his dream. 

he felt like he was being played.

was this a dream too? is the love of his life really gone?

all the questions went 'round and 'round in mingyu's brain and he couldn't take it anymore. he sat at the edge of the bed and cried his eyes out. it felt like a piece of his heart had been ripped out, he doesn't know what's real or what's fake.

-

_

_

_

"gyu~ i'm home! i passed!! are you upstairs?"

mingyu's head snapped up. he ran downstairs and very nearly tripped on a stair or three. seungkwan finally turned to face mingyu, who had been staring at him the entire time he was taking off his coat and shoes.

"gyu what's wrong? why have you been crying?"

mingyu stared at seungkwan some more. he was taking in all of his features, making sure this wasn't a dream while seungkwan just looked at him with an eyebrow raise and head tilt.

"why are you looking-"

seungkwan couldn't finish his sentence, mingyu picked him up and spun him around.

"you're alive!! oh my god i was so worried kwannie, i love you so so so much!"

mingyu spoke quickly, tears streaming down his face and still spinning seungkwan. 

"mingyu- put me down!"

mingyu slowly stopped and put seungkwan down, but he was still hugging him. seungkwan ran his hand through mingyu's hair and wiped his tears with his other hand.

"you wanna tell me what happened?"

mingyu hugged seungkwan tighter, the tears finally slowing down, and told him everything. how it felt so real and how he really felt like seungkwan was gone.

"gyu, i told you i wasn't gonna leave you like that. i promise, i'll never go on a highway unless i have to, or if you're with me. i'd have never taken that test if i knew this was gonna happen! that sounded like quite a dream, a dream i wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

seungkwan hugged gyu, and he responded with a big, passionate kiss. seungkwan giggled softly. "you big puppy." he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"oh by the way.."

seungkwan got up and got something from the back of the couch.

"seungcheol and jeonghan hyung bought me this and called it a 'graduation present'. i know for a fact hannie hyung suggested this, he's so cheap i swear!" seungkwan opened his hand to reveal a tangerine scented car freshener. mingyu laughed lightly, and took the gift in his hands.

"i mean, at least the car will smell like you."

seungkwan pushed mingyu's chest with his hand.

"you're so weird, kim mingyu. and you need to take a shower, you're damp."

mingyu pouted but went to take a shower anyways, and was silently thanking every single god he could think of that his seungkwannie was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos if you enjoyed <3
> 
> I had this in my head for about 3 days, i'm both delighted and disappointed with the way it came out- i kinda hate the end T^T horanghae booranghae hanniehae, all the haes!  
> \- Purple


End file.
